


[Podfic] hearts all around my feet, don't you sweep the street

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Stiles knows he isn't attractive to gay guys or straight girls. He decides to check in with Derek on the straight dudes thing. Scott wants it known that his only problem with this is that he had to be there to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] hearts all around my feet, don't you sweep the street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hearts all around my feet, don't you ever sweep the street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377337) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 9:34  
 **File Size:** 10.3 MB (mp3) | 5 (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013011401.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013011401.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel


End file.
